Warriors of Stray City
by BerriBitch12
Summary: Stray City is a abandoned place run by 3 territorial groups under their own laws and rule but one is the Blossom Lake Territory ran by Doe, a soft grey she cat with copper eyes. , through this she will begin her conquest of ruling over the violent streets of Stray City to make way for her precious kit.
1. Information

—

Hey hey hey! It's Berry here! Welcome to this new story, somethin I've had in mind for a while!

First off if anyone wants to join the Blossom Lane, Dusk, or Stream territories just fill out this simple little form! You'll be a background character and I will probably draw them when I get a chance!

Designs for the cats can be found on Instagram under then tag #StrayCityKittys

_The Dusk is a rather shady territory with ruins and most cats live in twoleg pelt caves that they've made themselves, and most of what they eat is the occasional rat, mice, bird, fresher kittypet slop and in desperate cases, roadkill. Their alley way entrances are stacked with scrap pieces of anything they could drag and that wouldnt be as useful to them. Ruled over by Ash a grey speckled she-cat. Known for their scrawny frames, dark pelt colors, and caution towards others. Healer is __

**The Rushing Stream is a forest based territory where a river runs along side the back side of the camp and most residents live in burrows underground lined with soft moss and feathers. Their diet consists of mice, rabbits, birds, fish, shrews, voles. They're protected by the trees and rivers mostly and brambles that cover their dens. ****Ruled over by Maple, a calico sterile tom. Known for their sleek pelts, swimming abilities, and calmness. Healer is _**

The Blossom Lake territory is under a bridge enclosed on both sides and above by a one lane car bridge leaving a rather tight colony of cats and their dens are broken shopping carts (holes for them to get into and out of where the handle would be) Lined inside and out with twoleg pelts, and the nursery is a instead a two eight slot bookshelves put together and covered in twoleg pelts while the back is secured with planks of wood to be more sturdy. Diet consists of the occasional rabbit, rat, mice, the rare bat, Squirrel, and rarely deer carcass killed by larger predators, Ruled over by Doe, a grey she cat who is rather soft looking. Known for their tree climbing abilities, softer pelts, and being reasonable. Healer is Nightflower.

All function somewhat like a clan with leaders, no extra lives, all have pets that they all once a moon go to the old stadium and fight over lower ranked She-cats and toms, used to gain status.

This will have violence.

—

**Form!**

Name: Can be a clan name or not!

Age: Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Elder for Reference or you can use moons!

History: (Aka, was a clan cat,former kitty pet,etc)

Territory: (Blossom Lake, Dusk, or Stream)

Ranking: Pet, Seasoned Pet, Healer apprentice, Apprentice, Warrior, Senior Warrior, Healer, Queen, Deputy.

Owner(only if a pet):

Description of what they look like:

Extras:

—

**Allegiances**

—

Dusk Territory

Leader: 

Ash- Grey She cat with black speckles

Deputy:

Tuck- Tortishell tom with bob tail and burnt orange eyes

Healer:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Pets:

Queens:

Marshmallow- Siamese she cat cat with tan face, tail tip and paws and has blue eyes. 

Kits:

Ivy- White She cat with pretty blue eyes and silver muzzle, ear tips, and back. Marshmallows kit.

Elders:

—

Blossom Lake

Leader: 

Doe- Grey She-Cat with copper eyes.

Deputy: 

Moonshade- Stunning silver and white she cat with blue eyes.

Healer: 

Nightflower- a Black She cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Coco- Black and White tom with Amber eyes

Marigold- Golden pelted She-cat

Mint- Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Apprentices:

Pets:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Owl- Pale tortishell tom who's slowly losing the hearing in his ears.

—

Rushing Stream

—

Leaders:

Maple- Calico tom

Deputy:

Healer:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Pets:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

—

**General Code followed by the Territories.**

**Defend your territory even with your life. Friendships are permitted but you may have to fight against one another.**

**Do not hunt of trespass on another's territory**

**Elders, Queens, and kits get fed first unless a Warrior or Apprentice is sick or injured.**

**Prey is to be killed only to be eaten, thank StarClan for its life.**

**A kit must be 6 moons at the very least to become a pet or apprentice of the leaders choosing.**

**Newly appointed warriors and deputies will keep a one night vigil after receiving their higher ranking **

**A cat must have apprenticed atleast once to become eligible to become a leader**

**The Deputy will become leader after the leader steps down, dies, or is exiled **

**The leader must pick a new deputy after they've become leader, die, are exiled, or step down.**

**A gamble of pets is held every full moon where the three Territories come together at the ruined stadium to fight for any ranking pets, the owners must fight till the other backs down or dies.**

**Boundaries must be guarded at all times. Challenge anyone who trespasses.**

**No warrior or apprentice may neglect a kit that's strayed from its ****territory**** that's in danger or in pain, said kitten is allowed to be kept by the territory that found it.**

**A honorable warrior does not kill to win their battles.**

**A warrior rejects the life of any ranking of pet.**

**A pet of any ranking must comply with their owners orders unless it puts another cats life in danger, failure to comply will result in punishment that the owner deams fit.**

**Warriors of any ranking may challenge the Deputy or Leader to gain their ranking in a battle to the death, the side that wins, wins the desired ranking.**

**Pets of any ranking may challenge their owner (excluding leader, deputy, or healer.) and must pin the other down for as long as possible to become a apprentice and train to become a warrior.**


	2. Chapter 1: Taste Of Life

Doe padded along the underside of the bridge where her fellow followers and pets lived. Her paws hit the ground quietly as she exited the tunnel which was littered with barred twoleg containers that had been propped up or had various holes in them to allow entry to cats.

She passed the healer den which had been made out of a large twoleg container that was brown in color and could easily be bore into with claws, now it was covered in twoleg pelts to prevent it from deforming in shape and in various small twoleg containers held various herbs Doe couldn't name.

She nodded to the healer Nightflower, a former clan born who had left to escape not being able to have a mate or kits. In her time she had proved to be great use to the colony of cats when they came back from scuffles along their border lines.

Her pet, a dark grey tom with black paws and muzzle, sat hunched over beside her while she worked on a apprentice whom had gotten injured in a border scuffle. He looked up and nodded to her.

"Hello Nightflower and Pidgeon." She mewled padding along as they both meowed in greeting.

Doe padded outside brushing past the stones stacked high and before the guards outside. "Out for a hunt, Marigold and Mint." She mewed heading along the worn path to the overgrown forest that held a lake in the middle of both The Dusk and The Blossom Lake Territories which was a simple common ground for the two yet they still got into feuds when they overstepped their boundaries.

Her whiskers twitched as she caught wind of mouse and if she listened closely she could make out where it was and crouching down, her tails swaying slowed to a stop and was parallel with her spine as she crept closer to where the mouse was located before tensing her muscles and springforward taking hold of the mouse, quickly and quietly dispatching it. Once done she thanked StarClan for her catch and quickly buried it purring in satisfaction at her successful hunt.

Doe trotted close to the lake, a peaceful look softening her happy expression as she took in the beautiful lake rippling at the fish darting underneath the waters surface and the roads bellowing. Her ears perked as a Dusk patrol went by marking their respective boundaries. "Hello Tuck. Good to see you." She mewled before turning to the other cats and greeting them as well. "And hello to you Willow and Cleo."

Tuck lifted his head from his sniffing and looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Good morrow to you, Doe. I suppose things are going well in your territory?" He meowed.

"Very well, Tuck. The Gathering is only a few sunrises away. I will be happy to gain a few more cats to add on to our growing population." She purred out flicking her tail as Tuck merely sneered. "As if we'd let you win our prized pets! Mangy soft heart!" He huffed muttering the last part, lashing his tail and turning away as she did the same.

Before sundown rolled around Doe had expertly hunted down two sparrows and one squirrel along with her mouse from before. With careful steps she made her way back to camp attempting to not drop her precious prey meant for her colony of cats.

As she walked into her colony, Moonshade sent out a hunting party. In the middle of the colony Doe carefully dropped each piece of prey onto the short supplied pile before picking out a plump mouse to bring to the elders den.

Her pelt brushed against the entrance to Owls den and her tail dragged on the ground slightly. "Owl?" She purred giving him a gentle nudge as he stirred awake.

"Doe? Is that you?" He mewled blinking open sleepy eyes as they focused on the grey furred she cat in front of him to which a warm smile crossed his face.

"Well youngin' it Sure has been a while since you've visited little ole me!" He mused as she sat back on her haunches and set the mouse down in front of him.

"Yes it has, I brought you an mouse as I know you like them." She purred as he looked at her slightly puzzled. "Pardon? I'm sorry, Doe, my ears don't work quite like they used to before." He mewled pitifully not noticing the mouse until she spoke up a bit more saying, "I brought you a mouse! I know you like them."

Owls eyes brightened with joy at the plump mouse in front of him. "Oh, Doe, you're too kind!" He purred out making her flush beneath her thick pelt at the praise. "I suppose I'll leave you be so you can eat." She purred standing and running her rough tongue over his head in affectionate manner as she left the den.

"Doe! Tell Nightflower to get one of those apprentices to put mouse bile on my ticks!" He yowled after her as she smiled padding over to the medicine cat den to where a amused Nightflower was handing off mouse bike to a gagging apprentice.

"Oh? You already know?" She mewled as Nightflower looked at her. "Well, Owl did howl it to the clan practically." She laughed. "I swear you can hear him in the Rushing Stream!"

Doe quietly joined in the laughter. "Well, I suppose that's all." She nodded to her padding off towards the fresh-kill pile once more and plucking up a rabbit, feeling rather ravenous after her hunt.

Settling near her den beside the rocks surrounding it. She bit into her piece of prey and cherished the taste before a few moments before continue to eat at the fresh kill till nothing but bones was left to which she quietly buried.

Stretching out each of her legs and looking outside she noticed how silverpelt dotted the sky. Moonshade was sending out the last patrols for the night and congratulating a apprentice on their fine catches. With a soft purr she looked to the other side and saw guards changing out and stretchin before heading to the fresh kill pile.

Satisfied she scrambled up into her den which was one twoleg caged container upright with one on top that was upside down and broken open to allow her to climb in safely to her twoleg covered den where she curled up, and dozed off to sleep.


End file.
